Spitfire
|} This OC belongs to '''Kittyluvver.' Spitfire is a young female RainWing dragoness, currently an alternate vocalist and emerging rap artist in the band Alter Ego. Audacious and passionate, Spitfire uses her music to speak out against inequality and injustice in Pyrrhia. '"Now those of you out there, wondrin’ bout my name, Why they call me Spitfire, but a RainWing got no flame? But I found my place in the sun, a sun rising to fame, Cuz I’m a different kind of fire, but I’m fire all the same."' '-excerpt from Spitfire's songbook''' Description Onstage Appearance Stormy-eyed, fiery-winged vengeance with the voice of an angel, she is the RainWing who had been silent for too long, who has a song that was meant to sung. And yet she is more than even that - hers is an anthem to be screamed from a thousand throats. She's a fierce one, alright. There's simply no missing it, for it's written all over her - quite literally. Spitfire happens to have exceptionally good control over her color-changing scales, and can even make words and images appear on them at will. She has a preference for bold black floral or tribal patterns and letters twisting across her body, in her words "like tattoos, but without the commitment." And indeed, she's not much for commitment - she switches her colors and "tattoos" around before every concert and sometimes even between songs at a single concert, if she's really feeling it. Who needs costume changes when you're a RainWing? Spitfire may be a talented color-shifter but that also comes with its drawbacks. She has gotten so accustomed to projecting words across her scales that sometimes, when startled or infuriated, swearwords will spontaneously appear on her hide. It's gotten her in trouble once... twice... many times. Luckily it has never happened onstage... yet. Her trademark'' thing is that, during some night shows, she ignites her wings and ruff with the the color of flickering flames so that she looks like she is burning. If Spitfire had her way her ''whole body ''would be on fire, but since she's the alternate singer, she is often told to tone down the color show on her scales so Arsine can take center stage. This she reluctantly does, though sometimes when the band is going for a grand finale she will light it all up - always to the crowd's delight. '''Offstage Appearance' You most certainly would not recognize Spitfire offstage, because she looks a dragon apart from the bold, brazen dragoness whose face is splashed across so many posters and album covers. It's almost as if keeping up the flashy, showy stage image takes a lot out of her, because she lets it fall as soon as she's out of camera range. If you popped in on Spitfire, you wouldn't find any dazzling flames or fake "tattoos." You'd find a very ordinary-looking RainWing in a grubby t-shirt or hoodie, curled up in her bunk with her songbook in one paw and a pencil in the other, scribbling away. Indeed, Spitfire looks so gosh-darn ordinary ''that, unlike most of her bandmates, she can often go in public without being recognized and mobbed. All it takes is a color change (to a quiet, boring color, maybe beige) and some plain clothes, and all of a sudden she couldn't possibly be Lady Spitfyre, no way. Just another RainWing among hundreds in the city, nothing special. Part of the reason why Spitfire refuses to get any piercings or real ink tattoos is so that she has no permanent identifying features and can therefore stay incognito when she doesn't want the paparazzi in her face. '"And then I say – you think we’re pretty? You think we never felt any pain? See, we ain’t daughters of the sunshine, We were born from the rain."' '-excerpt from Spitfire's songbook ' Personality '''Onstage Persona' Offstage Personality Spitfire keeps a big songbook filled with lyrics that she carries around constantly. However, her lyrics almost never end up in the songs that Alter Ego plays - unfortunately, that's a fact of life for the backup singer. And although her ideas aren't bad at all, part of the issue is that her songs have become increasingly avantegarde and aggressive in nature. Spitfire has come into conflict with the band's management, who would rather stay on safer ground. There's a fundamental difference in their philosophies - whereas most in the Pyrrhian music industry only want to express themselves and entertain their audiences, Spitfire thinks of music as a method of effecting social change. She believes her message of social equality is an important one, and she wants to get it across to as many dragons as she can reach. As the youngest band member, Spitfire doesn't consider her current role in Alter Ego as the pinnacle of her musical career. Although she has nothing but love and respect for her bandmates, she's not the kind of dragoness who will be content with singing backup to Arsine for long now that she's had a taste of fame. Ever ambitious, Spitfire thinks of Alter Ego as a temporary stop and a learning opportunity on the road to greater things, and if she ever got a better contract to go solo, she would probably take it. Skills Spitfire's singing voice is a sleek alto, a few notes lower than Arsine's so that they can harmonize nicely. She's quite the singer, but you'd forget all about that as soon as you heard her drop a beat and a verse. History Relationships Arsine: Cyanate: Molntapp: Trivia *Her full stage name is Lady Spitfyre, although her fans and indeed most all other dragons call her Spitfire. *She will sometimes sign her name as $pitfyre. *Spitfire harbors a certain disgust for love songs. Although she's required to play them when they come up on Alter Ego's repertoire, nowhere on her contract does it say that she has to like them. *Her birth name is Sunflower. This is a secret that she takes ''great ''pains to keep hidden. __NOEDITSECTION__